N-tek's Turbo Arsenal
TURBO Modes When Steel is linked to the suit, it can transform into other TURBO Modes. It contains Max’s TURBO Energy so he won’t explode and cannot be removed. Base: In Base Mode, Max Steel wears a suit made of techno-organic plate-like layers that help to stabilize and focus Turbo Energy. It amplifies TURBO Energy, enhances senses and fighting capabilities. Strength: In Strength Mode, Max Steel is larger, stronger and much more powerful. Giving him maximum strength in combat, he is able to lift over 200 tons. Though the armor increases power and defense, it decreases durability. It is also capable of withstanding a nuclear blast. Max Steel first used TURBO Strength Mode against Fire Elementor. Used by Steel via Mimic mode. Flight: In Flight Mode, Max Steel can rocket through the atmosphere with control and maneuverability. With increase in penetration and scope, he is able to reach altitudes beyond the stratosphere, though, limits the drag and increases lift. Max Steel first used TURBO Flight Mode while Training against tons of Berto's CYTRO bots Scuba: In Scuba Mode, Max Steel can maneuver underwater like an aquatic being. Being in this form, he is able to breathe underwater and swim with agility and grace. It lacks in power and speed, but it gets the job done. It was used in "Hard Water" when Max Steel fought Water Elementor after he had captured humans to power his Starship and go home. Speed: In Speed Mode, Max Steel can run at incredible velocity. Moving at super-sonic speed (going up to 100,000 mph), it causes extremely high levels of aerodynamic efficiency. It minimizes delay and maximizes intervention time. Max Steel used Speed Mode to fight Ultimate Elementor (the combination of four Elementors in one). Stealth: In Stealth Mode, Max Steel can move in the shadows with ease. With the suit in dark colors, he is able to turn invisible and is unseen to the naked eye. He has increase in agility, speed and a satisfactory in power. Cannon: In Cannon Mode, Max Steel is very large and sturdy like Strength Mode, but more armored. When charged with enough TURBO Energy, he can fire himself at enemies like a cannonball, doing extreme amounts of damage, then it wastes a vast amount of TURBO Energy as a result. Steel also use this via Mimic mode. Clone: In Clone Mode, Max Steel can generate unlimited number of clones to outnumber enemies, confuse and take them down. Also can be used in combination with other modes to swarm and overwhelm his enemies. Mimic: This mode allows Steel to mimic some of Max's TURBO Modes which includes Super, Strength, and Cannon, but overusing it makes them unable to change to another mode. Camo: This mode allows Max to blend in with civilians and protect his secret identity as Max Steel. Super: This TURBO Mode resembles a superhero costume, which Max finds too ridiculous, even though Steel loves it. Also used by Steel using Mimic mode. Heat: In Heat Mode, Max Steel is able to generate fire through his arm-mounted blasters. Spike: An agile, ninja-like mode equipped with spikes on the armor and whips. Rocket: A powerful mode with four Turbo blasters that gives Max Steel orbital propulsion and wide firing range. Weaponry and Vehicles N-Tek carries a vast amount of weaponry and vehicles that runs on TURBO Energy, being at the disposal of the N-Tek agents and Max Steel. Turbo-Rang: As a primary weapon for Max Steel, Steel acts as a boomerang, although Steel ends up being dizzy. Turbo Blaster: The ultimate long-range weapon developed by Steel and Berto to deliver powerful bursts of TURBO Energy, which can only be operated by Max Steel. It has specialized functionality for TURBO Energy propulsion and fires at a range of 150 yards. After Steel links up with the Turbo Blaster, it's literally TURBOFied in its long-range. Max Steel used the TURBO Blaster to defeat Air Elementor by hitting his Orb. Turbo Sword: The perfect weapon for close-up fighting or when up against robots. The blade is made of pure TURBO Energy capable of slicing through heavy metal. When Steel is linked with it, he transforms the sword making it TURBOFied. Turbo Lash: A TURBO-powered whip that can ensnare and shock anyone and anything in its path. Turbo Drill: A pair of powerful drill gauntlets that Max Steel uses in Strength Mode. They can penetrate even the hardest of materials. Turbo Star: Jim McGrath's mysterious Turbo weapon, designed to be the ultimate defense against Makino and his invasion army. Years ago, Miles Dredd sabotaged it, resulting in his transformation and Jim McGrath's death. Now Dredd, Max and Steel are secretly looking for it. Turbo Cycle: This vehicle combines the engineering genius of Berto and N-Tek with the slick alien technology of Steel. It can reach up to over 500 mph. It also defy physics and the force of gravity for wall riding and out-of-this-world stunts and jumps. When TURBOFied by Steel, the Turbo Cycle increases in performance. Turbo Racer: Once an old truck belonging to Vin and Dwayne, Max and Kirby bought this car only to have Max's little problem with his Turbo Touch. Luckily, Berto fixed it with a TURBO Interface, thus making it TURBOFied. This vehicle has a missile launcher, High-Speed, auto GPS and a Stealth Mode. Turbo Jet: In the air or in deep-sea, the Turbo Jet equips Max for an all-terrain turbo assault on the enemy. It contains a female artificial intelligence nicknamed TJ. Furbo: A robotic dog built by Berto to be Steel's pet. R.O.C.C. (Remote Operational Command Center): It serves as a mobile command center and combat unit for N-Tek agents in the field. It's loaded with state-of-the-art equipment such as advanced surveillance apparatus, scientific analysis lab, and a fully loaded armory. Jump Jet: This high-altitude jet is the perfect air assault vehicle, ideal for low-space missions. It serves as Jefferson and Kat's main combat units. Hopper: The helicopters that N-Tek uses. Used for transporting personal and weapons.